


Wow Good Job Hitori I'm Seriously Happy For Your Achievement

by FluffyHeretic



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Sweet!Shuu, emphasis on the fuckin am i right, no but really this ship is my life, you know that in sweet!shuu au he and hito would be Best fuckin friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyHeretic/pseuds/FluffyHeretic
Summary: Being a neglectful omega and experiencing unpredictable heats sure can be a big fucking bother. But if Shuu had to choose one person to help him through it, he couldn't think of anyone better than his best friend in the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gwendoly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendoly/gifts).



> whoooaaaaa what its me??? posting another fic for once?? wooooowwwwwwwww!!!!!!! and its kinky shit bc Of Course. rly tho its a damn shame i havent posted smth abt this ship earlier bc whew boy it is the good kush. take this trash for now. also thank milla (gwendoly) for the title lol

_Fuck._

Shuu could tell himself that the warmth he felt radiating through his body the second he woke up was just some sort of minor illness he’d picked up, but even just coming into consciousness, he couldn’t believe his own lie. He was far too familiar with this feeling. A terribly bad habit of neglecting to care for himself properly resulted in him completely losing track of his cycle, leading to him being taken off-guard all too often.

Shuu glanced over at Hitori sleeping on the futon next to him, bathed in the early morning light sneaking in between the curtains. Even just looking at him, Shuu felt the fire in him grow almost suffocatingly hot. As if unexpectedly starting his heat in a hotel miles from home wasn’t already a shitty situation, the man he was sharing his room with just had to be an alpha.

 _Just my luck,_ Shuu thought bitterly.

At the sound of shuffling next to him, he turned over and watched tensely as Hitori slowly got up. The younger man sat like that for a moment, rubbed his eyes, and then his gaze lazily fell on Shuu as a small blush started rising to his face. “Holy shit. Are you...”

Shuu hesitated for a moment before making himself sit up as well, and nodded meekly.

Hitori rubbed his hands over his face. “Fuck. How did this happen? I mean, don’t you take pills?”

Shuu looked away. “Well… I intend to, of course, but…”

“You forget. It’s an awfully important thing to forget, though, isn’t it? Then again, your eating habits aren’t much better, and that’s important too.”

“I’m sorry.”

Hitori let out a sigh, then slowly stood up. “I guess there’s nothing to be done about it now. We’ll just have to… cope.”

Shuu looked back at his friend, only to find his gaze being drawn to his crotch. It certainly wasn’t made any easier by the fact that Hitori clearly seemed to be getting quite aroused.

Hitori followed Shuu’s gaze, then offered a shrug. “N-not a lot to be done about that, huh?”

 _I can certainly think of something,_ Shuu thought, but he bit his tongue. “So we’re just gonna try to ignore this, then?”

“I guess so. Do you have any better ideas?”

Again, Shuu held back on the first response that came to mind. “I’m not sure how well that’s going to go.”

Hitori walked rather stiffly to their bags to find some protein bars, tossing one over to Shuu and opening another for himself. Shuu watched his fall into his lap. “Well, one of us could leave. It definitely can’t be you.”

Shuu nodded solemnly. He couldn’t really leave at all until this was over, much less alone. That would be just dangerously idiotic. He continued staring at the protein bar.

“Eat, Shuu.”

“I know, I know,” Shuu muttered as he finally began unwrapping it. Hitori was already a third through his.

They were both silent for a few moments as they tried to distract themselves with eating before Shuu spoke up again. “You could leave, I guess. Feels awfully rude to just kick you out, though… And I’ll be like this for a few days at least, anyway. No clue what you’ll do in all that time.”

“I don’t want to leave you anyway,” Hitori whispered, just loud enough for Shuu to hear. He was staring off into space when he said it as if it had just slipped out. It probably had.

Shuu’s mouth twisted thoughtfully. “Already getting defensive?”

“I-I just…” Hitori chewed his lip for a long second before going back to eating.

Shuu looked at his own half-finished protein bar, trying to find the energy to eat more as well, but he just ended up setting it aside and laying back down.

“You really need to eat more than that.”

“I haven’t got any appetite.” Shuu huffed as he turned over with his back to Hitori, rubbing his knees together to try to satiate the burning in his loins even slightly. “Dick’s all I can think about. Fuck, it _hurts,_ Hitori.”

“Not much better for me,” Hitori grumbled, and Shuu instantly started thinking about how rock hard and aching his friend’s dick must have been. He couldn’t get the image out of his mind, and a hand shot downward to grab desperately at his pant leg as he barely resisted the urge to try to get off to it. Even if he did, he knew it would only make him even more frustrated.

There was more silence for a few minutes as they both sat there and tried to pretend this wasn’t happening.

“How long before we give in, Hitori?”

“We won’t.”

“You know we will.” Shuu turned back over to look at his friend, who was leaning back against the wall, eyes shut, fiddling with his hands, the empty wrapper discarded and forgotten next to him. Shuu could clearly see Hitori’s cock straining against his pajama pants, and found it terribly difficult to tear his gaze away. “Why shouldn’t we, anyway?”

“Because you’re not in the right state of mind. You might regret it later. I have to be the responsible alpha, Shuu, and not take advantage of you.” Hitori said it as if he had memorized it.

“You’re not taking advantage of me if I want it.”

“You want it now. You might not later.”

“But I would, Hitori. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. I could never imagine regretting this.”

Hitori sighed, finally opening his eyes and staring at Shuu pensively. “That really means a lot to me, but right now I just can’t trust anything you say. It’s not your fault.”

Shuu grit his teeth, wracking his brain for anything that would help his cause. “Well, let’s say that I do feel differently later. Let’s say that I end up wishing there was another solution. I wouldn’t hold it against you. I’d understand why we did it. Because there _is_ no other solution, you know? I mean really, Hitori… are we really just gonna sit like this, suffering, all day? Longer?”

Hitori shut his eyes again, leaning his head back.

 _I’ve almost got him, I know it._ “We had plans, Hitori. We can’t let this ruin our whole trip. But if we just take care of it now, I-”

Shuu startled as Hitori suddenly stood up and came over to him, his heart rate seeming to get faster and faster as his friend closed the distance.  
Shuu blinked up at him. “Ch-changed your mind that fast, huh?”

Hitori could only shrug weakly. “I… If you insist it’s okay, then…” Hitori got down on his hands and knees over Shuu, nuzzled into his hair, and breathed deeply. “Are you sure about this? Really?”

Shuu responded by rolling over onto his stomach in the limited space he had beneath Hitori and shoving his hips back against him, making Hitori gasp.

“O-okay. Can’t get any clearer than that. Fine.” Hitori couldn’t get the layers of fabric that were in their way off quickly enough, shoving down his own pants and then Shuu’s. “D-do you need- Can I just-”

“Hitori. Fuck me. Please.” Shuu’s voice shook with need. In another scenario, he would love to slowly work up to it with a lot of gentle foreplay, but right now getting filled with dick was quite literally the only thing he could think about. Any other thought he even tried to have was quickly shoved out of his brain with _cock._

Unable to resist anymore, Hitori lined up his dick and pushed it in. He started slowly at first, but as soon as he realized how amazing Shuu’s tight warmth was around his dick, he couldn’t help but shove the rest in after, letting out a low moan as he did so.

Shuu cried out with pleasure, relief washing over his sex-addled mind as he _finally_ got what he needed. He pulled his pillow over to himself and clung to it, searching for anything to keep himself grounded.

Hitori started with deep thrusts, slowly pulling nearly all the way out before sharply thrusting all the way back in with enough force that Shuu would have been shoved forward slightly if Hitori didn’t have a bruising hold on his hips. It didn’t take long before Hitori picked up the pace, the sound of skin roughly slapping on skin filling the apartment, punctuated with the gasping and moaning coming from the two men.

Not letting up on Shuu even a little, Hitori pulled his own shirt off, then leaned forward and pushed Shuu’s forward over his head, Shuu quickly getting the idea and taking it off completely. With both of them now completely naked, Hitori pressed himself to Shuu’s back, shivering at the contact. He wrapped his arms around the skinnier man’s torso possessively and bit down on the junction of his neck and shoulder, causing Shuu to howl with pleasure.

Shuu was in paradise. While before his mind had been plagued with thoughts _begging_ him to get fucked, now that it was happening his entire consciousness was nothing but pure bliss. Every thrust sent a wave of pleasure through him, coursing throughout his entire body.

The pure hedonistic satisfaction roiling through his body suddenly picked up in intensity. Shuu felt himself tense up, his breath hitched, and for a few minutes all other sensations fell away and he existed entirely in a world of pleasure, washing over him like ocean waves lapping at the shore. He wasn’t even aware of himself screaming his approval into the pillow. Being an omega couldn’t definitely be a bother, but this made it _so_ worth it.

The tensing of his body caused him to tighten almost painfully around Hitori’s twitching cock. Hitori’s pace went from fast but steady to chaotic and desperate, the mounting pleasure finally reaching its peak, causing him to lose his rhythm. The heat that had been coiling up behind his navel finally sprung, and he let out a loud throaty groan as he came into Shuu hard, muscles in his thighs twitching as he continued thrusting through his orgasm until he couldn’t anymore. For a brief moment, he had the sensation of floating, and then gently coming back down to Earth as his senses slowly returned to him from the haze.

Shuu had stretched his legs out so that he was now laying completely flat, soaked in sweat. He likely would have expressed embarrassment about it if he wasn’t busy trying to catch his breath and find his sanity.

Hitori didn’t mind, though. Still laying on top of Shuu, Hitori couldn’t help but nuzzle him affectionately, placing a gentle kiss to the shell of his ear before rolling off onto his back next to him. They laid like that for a while, basking in the afterglow and each other’s company, the only sound their soft, steadying breaths.

“That was… whoa,” Hitori said once he managed to find his voice. “I’m glad you convinced me, Shuu. That was great. Uh, I hope it was good for you too…”

Shuu’s eyes were gently shut in calm bliss. He snuggled up closer to Hitori, then let out an affirming hum.

Hitori smiled at Shuu’s serene expression before looking up at the ceiling. “To be honest, I always imagined it would be good. I guess part of the reason I gave in so quickly was I’ve actually been wishing we could do that for a while now. I know that’s kind of a sudden admission to make, but we _did_ just fuck pretty intensely.” He chuckled nervously. “To tell you the truth, I… Well, I like you a lot, Shuu.”

There was silence for a moment. Then another. And then another. Hitori quickly felt a pit of nervousness growing in his stomach, threatening to consume him. “W-well jeez, say _something_!”

He turned over to face Shuu and only realized then that the other man was fast asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> simpsonsnelsonhaha.mp3


End file.
